Capillary action for the movement of liquids in thin tubes is well known and has been understood for many years. For example, the height h of a liquid column can be determined by the following formula wherein
  h  =            2      ⁢      γ      ⁢                          ⁢      cos      ⁢                          ⁢      θ        pgr  
γ is the liquid-air surface tension (energy/area)
θ is the contact angle
p is the density of liquid (mass/volume)
g is acceleration due to gravity (length/time2)
r is radius of tube (length)
As a result:
γ is 0.0728 J/M2 at 20° C.
θ is 20° C. (0.35 rad)
p is 1000 kg/m3 
g is 9.8 m/s2 
Thus, the height of h is
  h  ≈            1.4      ×              10                  -          5                    ⁢                          ⁢              m        2              r  andfor a 0.2 mm wide (0.0001 m radius tube) the water would rise about 5.5 inches.
Solar powered pumps are also well known and have been in use for many years. For example a solar energy pump is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,923 of Bonaventure et al. As disclosed, when the sun's rays are reflected from a reflector and condensed into a concentrated area upon a boiler, the heat concentrated in the boiler causes expansion of water creating pressure which forces the water upward through a fluid transfer tube. As the water in the boiler is reduced in volume, steam is created which passes downwardly through the conduits and into a chamber. This permits the steam to force the water downward and outside through a water delivery tube.
A more recent patent of Chadwick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,060 discloses a heat or solar powered water pump that includes a flexible diaphragm on the pumping element with a volatile liquid as the working fluid. The flexible diaphragm is enclosed within a vessel and isolates the working fluid from the water to be pumped. A U-shaped siphon tube acts as a temporary reservoir for the pumped water and is siphoned empty after being filled. A portion of the water siphoned from the U-shaped siphon tube is re-circulated through the vessel in heat exchange relationship with the working fluid to condense the working fluid. A reservoir of warm water is maintained in thermal contact with the flexible diaphragm to minimize condensation of the working fluid by thermal contact with the water through the diaphragm.
In addition, a solar pumping installation for pumping liquid and solar collector construction are disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,111 of Seidel et al. As disclosed, a solar pumping system comprises a pumping housing which defines a pump chamber therein which is adapted to be positioned in the ground below ground water level. A dispenser in the form of a bladder, arranged within the pump chamber is capable of displacing the liquid out of the pump chamber in response to a pressurized medium acting thereon to expel the water out of the chamber and up to a level above the ground for use. A suction valve connected into the chamber permits the ground water to flow into the chamber and a discharge valve connected out of the chamber permits the outflow of the ground water during the action of the displacer. The construction includes a solar collector having at least one hydride conduit which is adapted to be exposed to the sun for solar heating to act on the hydride to cause hydrogen to be formed, the pressure of which acts against the displacer to displace the ground liquid out of the pump chamber when the solar collector is shielded and the hydride is permitted to cool or is cooled rapidly by the circulation of water thereover the pressure of the generated hydrogen decreases permitting ground water to enter into the pumping chamber once again through the suction valves.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a system for raising water from an underground source to an aboveground storage tank with a minimum of non-renewable energy. There should be a demand because in many places there is an abundance of underground water and yet electricity in those areas is not always readily available. Thus, the water becomes useless if it cannot be raised. Thus, there is a need for a system to raise underground water to an aboveground storage tank and to do so with a minimal use of non-renewable energy. In the present invention, a pipe is extended into the ground to reach the water and during the day the sun heats the tank and the air inside thereof. The air will expand and some of it will escape through a valve. On the other hand when the valve is closed the night air cools the heated air and forces the initial valve to close and a second valve to open. Then water rises up through the pipe reaching the tank and excessive water will settle in the tank. At the same time capillary tubes have been added to naturally raise the level of water to a first level which helps the contracting air to raise the water into the tank. Further, one or more mirrors are used to increase the heat applied to the air in the storage tank to increase its expansion.